The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless devices may communicate with each other in a wireless communication environment. Some wireless devices may be configured to communicate directly with other wireless devices, e.g., via device-to-device (“D2D”) communication. Multiple D2D communication devices may operate as a group and form a communication network.
When two or more D2D communication groups are within proximity, intra-group communication in one D2D communication group may be compromised by interference from intra-group communication in another D2D communication group. Existing D2D communication devices may not be capable of identifying the source of the interference nor initiating any process to mitigate the interference.